


A Flower for Valentine's, a Family for Life

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, School Festivals, Valentine's Day Fluff, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry and Draco attend Scorpius' dance festival and fall a little bit more in love with each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291910
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	A Flower for Valentine's, a Family for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was “You came” and the wordcount 317 words. Thanks to April-thelightfury115 for betaing and to @tackytiger for the prompt!

“You came.” Draco slid to the side, leaving room for Harry to sit beside him. 

“Of course,” Harry said. “I haven't missed it, have I?” 

Draco shook his head. “His group is up next. I just saw him peeking through the curtains.” 

Harry snickered, glancing at the stage where a bunch of kids, mostly girls, were dancing to the melody of Swan Lake. It took him a moment to remember—

“Oh. By the way.” He pulled the fake rose out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. “Er...I brought this for you.”

“A plastic flower?” Draco arched his eyebrows, though a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. 

Harry shrugged, feeling silly all of a sudden. 

“I wanted to get you a proper Valentine’s present, but the Auror department had me work extra hours. And...I just saw a guy selling these down the street on my way here, so I…yeah. Er. It’s kind of a shitty gift, but I could compensate for it with dinner sometime? I was thinking risotto—” 

The music changed, and Draco turned to the stage, eyes shining. He rested his hand on Harry’s knee, an absent-minded gesture that said, _I want to hear all about it, but later._ That said it gently—lovingly. Feeling his entire self flush, Harry turned to the stage too. 

It wasn’t hard to recognise Scorpius among the group: he was wearing his pale hair in a ponytail as everyone else, but he was the only kid on stage that was wearing knee-length leggings instead of a flouncy skirt. Memories of primary school flooded Harry’s mind—of boys being made fun of for roller skating, for doing drama. Of girls being bullied for playing football. 

Worried, Harry eyed Draco. But Draco was grinning to himself—was drumming his fingers against Harry’s knee to the rhythm of the upbeat song.

Was unapologetically _proud._

Was, in that moment, everything that Harry wanted.


End file.
